onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Solution to History Length
Hello everyone! Now, I'm sure that anybody who has visited Luffy's, or any of the main character's pages, would have seen that their History sections have become obscenely long. This is a problem that's only going to grow as the series progresses, and I think we really need to find a solution sooner than later. The secondary tabs just aren't working. If you can direct your attention to my sandbox you will see that I've made something of a solution to this problem. I wanted to complete the whole thing but I then realised I have three assignments due on Monday - but you get what I'm going for. Basically, my idea can be seen as this: * Remove the secondary tabs. * Move the content into subpages that are divided by saga (Monkey D. Luffy/Alabasta Saga, Nami/East Blue Saga, etc.). * Have a quick summary of each saga on the main /History page (2-3 paragraphs). Straight to the point, no dialogue, no detailed fights or actions. Just the important bits that summarises the character's role in that arc. Images? I don't know. Whether or not they are included can be discussed below. I also see this as a chance to do some extensive re-writing of the various History sections because... let's face it... a lot of it is terrible. Also references - they need a lot more references. But putting that aside - I think that if we structure the History section like this then we'll be able to avoid Luffy's History section from turning into a light novel. ( ^-^)/ 02:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Discussion I endorse this product line. 02:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I second that endorsement. 05:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I *tries to use smart words* Meh, I agree with Kuro. 06:49, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Four people are in favor; anyone opposed? 23:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) This sounds like a fantastic solution, so no opposition from me. 00:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) A truly inspired idea, indeed. Really solves the ongoing conflict of "Encyclopedic Guidelines vs. 'the internet has infinite storage'" that has been raging for some time. Compromise is the best solution! 01:13, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Looks good, but I do have another suggestion (suggestion, not insistence): simply use scroll boxes or hide template functions to shorten history sections that seem too long. Of course, splitting into sub-pages looks nice too. Just wanna get it out. 02:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen the scroll boxes being used on Bleach Wiki. Personally I feel it breaks up the flow of the page too much and can still have the issue of information overload. This way the people looking for just a brief summary can get what they want in a few paragraphs, and then anybody else looking for the in-depth history can then go on to read the subpage. 02:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, other than that, sounds all good to me. See if DP agrees or disagrees, we don't want any conflicting. 02:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Finally, wiki works enough for me to log in. As I said when we discussed this in chat, I agree, and since I owe you a favour or two anyway I'll even rewrite bits for you. 17:58, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I too agree with KuroAshi98's proposition, I find it simple, reasonable and most of all practical. Yatanogarasu, I've checked out the scroll boxes used in the Bleach wiki and they do not seem to "stick out" from the rest of the page. If anything as KuroAshi98 put it above they do seem to "break up the flow of the page" and I wouldn't like to see here. MasterDeva (talk) 18:36, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Rewrite Jobs # Monkey D. Luffy # Roronoa Zoro Taken by Nova # Nami # Usopp Taken by Nova # Sanji # Tony Tony Chopper # Nico Robin Taken by # Franky Taken by Nova # Brook Taken by Nova Well, seeing as nobody has opposed I think it's safe to move ahead with this. (/._.)/ I plan to do these all myself, but if anybody wants to help out and do a page just put your signature next to the character you're going to tackle. First write it up in your /Sandbox using my own as the model, and once you've made the modifications you need feel free to apply it to the main article. Sound good? (~^-^)~ 05:53, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Those four to pay off that favour sound fair? I'll try to have them done by the end of the week. Also, i took the two shortest ones XD 21:47, May 27, 2014 (UTC) They should be copy and pasted then rewritten first. SeaTerror (talk) 22:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC)